


Grill Marks

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [26]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt’s celebratory kiss goes off course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grill Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt from AntivanBrandy, who asked for “Kiss me up against the wall—from the sexy prompts list for Remy & Matt.”

Remy wandered out of the communal head, ruffling her still wet blond hair with a towel. Hearing footsteps, she looked up in time to see Matt moving toward her with a look of intense determination. When his hand touched her waist, she turned toward him; his momentum caused her to shuffle backward until her back pressed against the door leading the cargo bay.

She grinned up at him, her hands on his chest as she chuckled. Pressed between Matt’s lean body and the cold, uneven metal, the playfulness danced in her gaze though her face contorted with an unasked question. His fingertips grazed her jaw on a track to firmly hook behind her head. Her chin tipped upward in reply to that unspoken, familiar sign, while his other arm looped around her waist.

There in the hall, the awkwardness of their height difference was all too clear. Miller curled around her, pulling her as close as he could manage while still sealing her lips with his own. Remy clung to him, one hand burying in his messy hair. The bruising kiss deepened quickly, only breaking momentarily for awkward gasps of air.

Heartbeats thudding in their ears, neither heard the soft chime. The door behind them opened, tugging at Remy’s towel as it went. What little wind remained in her lungs rushed out when her back crashed against the floor and Matt landed atop her. The grate cut into her shoulder shallowly. Matt yowled when his shins cracked against the raised opening.

“Gravity, the great equalizer,” Remy laughed.

Matt’s soft laughter joined hers. “Are you okay?” He looked down at her, his eyes dipping a bit lower then widening. Before she answered, he glanced back at the open door, where the towel hung awkwardly, like the proverbial tie on the door handle.

“I was better when you were kissing me,” Remy said. Her hand went to his chin, turning his face back toward her.

Realization seemed to return to him, when he looked back at her. A quirky, knowing grin twisted his lips as he leaned over her; then his mouth met hers. As his hand teased along the gentle slope of her waist, Remy squirmed under him, the rough texture of the grate scratching against her back. Despite her best attempts, the kiss broke with a giggle. She gripped his wrist.

Matt nudged her nose with his, lips brushing over hers. “Thought you liked this better.”

“I do.” Her gaze tipped over her shoulder toward the grated floor his body sandwiched her against. “But I’m pretty sure, my ass has grill marks.”

His smile widened, nearly laughing at the thought of what he was about to say. “I’ve heard grilling makes everything taste better.”

Remy laughed brightly, her head tipping back before she wrapped her arms around him. One leg curved over his hip, tightening and pulling him against her. “You are such a dork.”

He shrugged, his hand teasing gently over her chest at the very edge of the swell of her breast. “Perhaps, but you love me.”

“That I do,” Remy agreed, pulling his face toward her own and planting a shallow, sweet kiss on his lips. “But this is starting to get uncomfortable.”

Matt grinned, shifting to his feet and pulling Remy up by the hand.

“Oh goddamnit, girl,” Pierce howled, pulling his hat off to cover his face. “Can’t you two at least close the door before you get all freaky.” His voice faded away from the door as he clomped down the stairs still lecturing them.

“He might be right,” Matt muttered.

Remy narrowed her eyes, a cheeky smirk on her lips. “Not necessarily.” She took a few steps, plucked her towel out of the door, which allowed it to close. Then she lunged at Matt, pinning him against the wall. Her hand twisted in his tie and tugged as she rose on her tiptoes. He didn’t need much encouragement to bend to her lips. His hands tickled up and down her back.

Their kiss broke again, and she blinked up at him. “So, what was all that about?” she asked, tipping her head toward the door.

“Just … because,” he started.

Her body shifted against his, not buying his answer.

Matt cleared his throat. “Finally, finished up that simulation mod I was telling you about.”

That earned a smile. She kissed his chin, then moved onto his neck. “Did you want to show it to me now?” she asked between kisses and bites.

“I think it will keep.” His fingers under her chin tipped his head upward, seizing her lips once more.


End file.
